The present invention relates to a system for utilizing the energy of waves.
Various systems are known for utilizing the energy of waves of the ocean, seas, or the like.
The present invention utilizes the principle of a wave entering a compartment, forcing the air in that compartment into storage means and preventing the return flow of the air as the water returns or runs out, and the stored compressed air is then released to drive a turbine, or the like. The entrance into the system comprises a series of compartments, each surrounded by horizontal and vertical partitions or shelves, whereby a wave may cover over the entrances of and enter some of the compartments, without entering the others, and the air in the compartments whose entrances are completely covered by the waves as the water enters is forced out, without the air simply exiting through other compartments at the entrance where waves are not then present.
The system of the invention has a number of advantages.
1. It makes it possible to utilize both the frontal impact of the wave as it advances and the ascending effect which it produces on the surface of the water.
2. It can operate at different levels of the tide.
3. The energy of the waves is utilized to compress air, which can be used for any purpose such as driving turbines to produce electricity, driving pneumatic motors, supplying compressed air systems of industrial installations, etc.
4. The supply of energy is practically constant since the surge of the waves never completely ceases.
5. By combining several units, very high powers can be obtained.
6. No moving parts are required so that the life of the installation is practically unlimited.
The system of the present invention uses plates which are located above the water when the water is calm and which form an acute angle with its surface and with the adjacent wall of the coast or a retaining wall. Upon the arrival of the wave, the air contained below the plate is compressed and forced to pass to a storage tank from which the compressed air will be distributed in regulated fashion.
The drawings accompanying this text show a few possible practical embodiments of the system, by way of example.